Missing Love
by BrokenFireAlch
Summary: A story with love, struggles, automail, oc's, fire (yes, fire and lots of it) Homunculi, cussing, and humor! Romance (EdXOC, WinryXAl and RoyXRiza), fights, and school! ENjoy my longest piece of work and still yet to be longer! Rated T for foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Rain? Hello? You here?" A big muscled man with one blond curl knocked on my dorm door. I picked up my finished coffee and rubbed my eyes as I opened the door.

"Morning Major." I leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh, you _are_ home…" He looked nervous. I sipped my coffee in reply.

"What brings you here," I put extra menace on the last part, "So early in the morning?" The major hastily saluted me.

"Pardon me Miss Rain, the Colonels' orders!"

"You can tell the," I snarled the word, "Colonel, I will be there shortly." I growled and slammed the door on the shaky Majors' face.

I set my coffee down angrily. "Freakin' bastard, with no respect for my sleep." I muttered hatefully as I put clothes on. I rummaged through my fridge for some yogurt, and slid on my black duster. I locked the door to my dorm and slid my keys into my pocket. I walked to command my combat boots splashing the water around.

"Rain, I never thought I'd ever see you out and about so early!" A middle-aged woman caught up to me and smiled.

"Good morning Gracia, how's Alicia?" I asked kindly.

"Oh she's fine. She's at Hues's parents' house. Their love for her certainly runs in the family."

"Speaking of, I was going to visit his grave today." I said

"Honestly Rain, you're too kind to us." Gracia sighed.

"It's the least I can do. You and Hues helped me get back on my feet."

"Oh, sweetie that was years ago."

"I must get going, the Colonel will already be at my throat."

"Oh? So that's why you're up so early?"

"Stupid bastard had the damn Major come banging on my door." I said and went into the looming building.

I barged into the Colonels office. "Any idea what time it is?" I growled.

"Seven am, why? Missing your beauty sleep, shrimp?" The Colonel tossed back.

"Don't call me a shrimp Colonel. What the hell do you want?" I demanded.

"Well, seeing as you have no parental figures... and you're only fourteen..."

"What are you saying Mustang?"

"That's father\ dad to you. I have adopted you, with the lieutenant as your emergency guardian, and you start your third year in middle school tomorrow."

I was so shocked and angry I walked back to my dorm and locked the door. I paced the hallway.

"Rain, dammit, unlock this door!" Mustang shouted.

"No!" I shouted back.

He got a spare key and opened my door. I jumped out the window.

"Gotcha." Hawkeye had a steel grip on my wrist. Roy arrived.

He had my suitcase packed.

"Good job lieutenant, now put her in the car. Lock the doors." He said as he threw my suitcase in the trunk and got behind the wheel.

"You're cruel Colonel. Am I legally your daughter?"

"Yep, went to court and everything, even got your aunts permission." He said with pride.

"Great." I said and slumped in my seat. "Where are we going?"

"Home."

"You mean _your_ home."

"Nope, it's yours now too." He said as he parked in front of a gray house. I took off my seatbelt and Roy unlocked the car doors. He unlocked the front door and sighed. I had my suitcase in one hand both arms crossed, leaning against the car. He walked back to the car and slung me on his shoulder.

"Hey! Lemme down!" I yelled in protest and thrashed in his steel grip.

"Oh hush." He said and sat me on the couch. "First room on the left is your room and the room next to it is your bathroom." He pointed to the painted white staircase. "I'll put your stuff up there." He said and went upstairs.

I took a look around me.

The couch I was on was a dark blue. The walls were a soft gray and the carpet as well. There was an unlit fireplace in the living room. It was relaxing. Roy's military top and coat hung on a coat rack by the door. I took off my black duster and hung it there. I also took off my boots, seeing as Roy had done the same.

Roy came down. "If you want, you can unpack while I make something to eat. What do you prefer?" He said.

"Anything will do. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"What school will I be attending?"

"Amestris Military Academy."

"And how much are you paying for my attendance?"

"I'm not. The military is." I went upstairs to unpack, and finished rather quickly. I got out my book and went downstairs to read.

"Hawkeye will be here shortly with your uniform, because only she knows your actual height." Mustang said while cooking.

"Crap. She hasn't told you has she?"

"Nope, found out from your aunt."

"Crap... And I have to wear a uniform?"

"Well it is an academy. But they told me you can wear your black duster if you want."

"Oh, that's cool." I said as someone knocked on the door.

"Could you get that?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." I said and opened the door. "Hello Hawkeye."

"I brought your uniform." She said and handed me a blue bag.

"Great, she can try it on after lunch. Why don't you join us lieutenant?" Mustang came up and took the bag. I walked to the kitchen and sat. I was starving.

"Oh why not?" Hawkeye said and walked in. She took a seat next to me in the kitchen.

"So what did you make?" I asked.

"Spaghetti." Roy replied.

"Food…" I murmured dreamily.

"You realize when you go to school tomorrow you can't eat all day right?" He asked me as I dug in.

"I have pockets."

"They're going to catch you."

"Honestly, do you want to make this argument with me?" I said and glared at Mustang.

"No, probably not. So how are you doing lieutenant?"

"I'm fine thank you Colonel." Hawkeye said.

I finished rather quickly and cleaned my plate.

"How about you try on your uniform now?" Roy said, still eating. I went upstairs to change.

The uniform had a white dress shirt, blue tie, black boots, and a blue ruffle miniskirt. It fit me like a charm. I went downstairs, feeling completely violated.

"Fits you nicely." Hawkeye said.

"I'm wearing a skirt…" I whined.

"Oh hush." Mustang said. I changed back feeling better. Hawkeye was getting ready to return to her work.

"Thanks for getting the uniform lieutenant." Roy had said when she left.

"It was no problem." She said and left.

I was on the couch, reading.

"You're quieter than at central." Mustang observed. I just grunted. "I've got to get back to work. Please don't wreck the house. You can go somewhere as long as you're back before dark." He said and put on his military top and gloves. He put on his black duster and opened the door. "The spare keys are in that bowl. Lock the door when you leave, if you leave." He said and left.

I waited a few minutes for him to leave and I took the spare keys. I donned on my black duster and locked the door. I walked on the sidewalk until I found a florist.

"One bouquet of roses please?" I asked the lady.

"Sure thing darling. That'll be 60 cens." She smiled and handed me the bouquet. I handed her the money.

"Thanks!" I said and left for the cemetery. I went to Maes Hues's grave, and found Roy there.

"Hey…" I said to him knowing Hues was his close friend.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

I set the bouquet on the grave. "To pay my respects." I said and sat in front of the grave.

"It was because of Hues that I adopted you." Roy said. "He had told me that I needed to take care of you, that I'm the only one that can stand you."

"Well I'm glad he said that." I said.

"Yeah."

**End of chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was the next day and Roy woke me up at 7am.

"Why does it have to be so early?" I complained as I got dressed. I was wearing my uniform and went downstairs. Roy was dressed in his military uniform. I got out some cereal and ate grumpily.

"I had the lieutenant go ahead and get your schedule." He said and handed me a piece of paper.

**_Amestris Military Academy schedule_**

**_Student: Rain Unitani\ Mustang_**

**_1_****_st_****_ period: Advanced Alchemy Practice_**

**_2_****_nd_****_ period: Self Defense_**

**_3_****_rd_****_ period: Advanced Firearms_**

**_4_****_th_****_ period: Art class_**

**_Lunch_**

**_5_****_th_****_ period: Language Arts_**

**_6_****_th_****_ period: Math_**

**_7_****_th_****_ period: Social Sciences_**

**_8_****_th_****_ period: Study Hall_**

"Why is it so long? Eight periods?" I looked at Roy.

"Yep. Now let's go or you'll be late." Roy said and opened the door. I put on my duster and followed closely behind.

We arrived to the academy and I got out. There were students milling around everywhere. Roy pointed to the far building.

"That's the middle school building go to the office there." He said and waved me on.

I walked to the building map in front of my face. _This school sure is confusing…_ I thought and arrived at the middle school office.

"Um, Hello, I'm Rain Mustang?" I said to the secretary. I had taken Roy's last name because I like it.

"Oh! Miss Mustang! Welcome! Let me call up the principal. Just sit there next to Edward." She pointed to a bench with and angry blond boy with yellow eyes.

I sat and put my bag on my knees. I squirmed, feeling bench on my exposed legs.

"So you're the Colonel's adopted daughter." The blond boy said.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it? Aren't boys your age supposed to be a little taller?"

"I'm not short! Taller than you!" The boy huffed.

"My name is Rain." I held out my hand. "What's yours?"

"Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist." He said and took my hand.

"You're a state Alchemist? I am too. I'm the Broken Flame Alchemist." I said. "It's so nice to meet you." I said and showed him my silver pocket watch.

"Oh, I've heard stories about you!" He said excitedly. "Is it true you're like Roy?" He asked.

I pulled out my black ignition gloves. "Sure am." I smiled proudly.

"That's so cool!" I could almost imagine him jumping up and down.

"I see you've already made a friend Ms. Mustang." A tall woman with brown hair greeted me. "It's an honor to have to Flame Alchemist's adopted daughter in our presence. And a prestigious State Alchemist at that!" She said.

"Oh, it's no big deal…" I said and blushed.

"Edward. I'll forget your incident this morning if you show Ms. Mustang around for the day. It seems you have the same schedules."

"Gladly!" Edward said and got up.

"Ms. Mustang. If you need someone to talk to at all come here and you can chat with me. I'm sworn to secrecy." The principal said and smiled.

"Okay, I may just take you up on that offer." I joked.

"C'mon Rain! We'll be late!" Edward said and I followed closely behind. "Do you have Advanced Alchemy 1st hour?"

"Yeah." I took a quick peek at my schedule. "Hey don't you have a brother? Where is he?"

"Do you know how Al looks like?" Edward asked me.

"Isn't he just a suit of armor?"

"Exactly, and he's not a Sate Alchemist like me."

"Oh. I'm sorry Edward. It must be hard leaving him alone. I don't have any siblings, I am an only child, so I have no idea how you feel. I can only imagine."

"Still, you understand more than others who say they do. You can call me Ed. Well here we are." Ed said an opened a door.

"Mr. Elric. You're late. Again. Go and sit down." A female sensei said to Ed. "Ah, you must be Ms. Mustang the new student. Come up here and tell us a little about yourself. I'm Mrs. Galoi."~

I walked up to the front of the class. "My name is Rain Mustang. My last name originally is Unitani, but I was adopted by Colonel Roy Mustang, my commanding officer in the military. I am the State Alchemist called the Broken Flame Alchemist, and I use flame alchemy like the Colonel." I showed them my black ignition gloves and silver pocket watch.

"Well, it is an honor to meet you Rain. You're our second young State Alchemist in this class. Do you have someone to show you around?" Mrs. Galoi asked me.

"Yes. Ed." I said.

"Let me guess, Mr. Elric got in trouble, and Mrs. Malory told him to guide you around all day?" The teacher sighed.

"Bingo." Ed said.

"Okay class, any questions for Ms. Mustang?" A few students raised their hands. "Lily?"

"What's your favorite color?" A girl asked kindly.

"Um, I can't decide between black and red. So both of those." I answered.

"Max."

"Do you have a crappy attitude like Elric?"

"Hey! Look who's talking!" Ed defended himself.

"What? You going to shun me if I do? I just ain't gonna take peoples crap. Otherwise I'm nice enough." I said. A red-haired girl knocked Max upside the head with a textbook and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for Max. He's a little rude. Sorry Edward!"

"Thank Natalie! Max deserved it." Ed thanked her.

"Last one, Katelyn."

"Do you need another friend other than Edward? I can be your friend." The girl said. "My name is Katelyn Lauss. Most people call me Kate."

"Sure Kate." I smiled warmly.

"Ok Rain there's an empty space next to Mr. Elric. No funny business up there. Edward explain to you what's going on. You have a notebook for this class right? Just write down anything I say that you think is useful for your style of Alchemy." The teacher said.

I went and sat next to Ed. Ed rose his hand when I got a grip on my

"Sensei! Rain is left handed!"

"Are you? Are you artistic?" Mrs. Galoi asked curiously

"Well my mom used to say I had talent in drawing, but it's nothing."

"Edward switch places with Rain, Rain, draw a picture of whatever and then give it to me." She ordered. "Block me out if you have to."

"Okay class" The teacher started and I got out a piece of paper. And started drawing. I started off with Roy's cheekbone and progressed to the rest of the face. I drew the hair and then the torso. I drew his uniform and his cocky grin. I then shaded carefully and handed it the sensei.

"Class, we have a young artist in our presence." Mrs. Galoi said and showed them the picture. They all gasped in admiration.

Ed jumped up. "That looks like the Colonel! You need to show it to him!"

"Natalie. Take this to Mrs. Malory. Tell her to show it to Mr. Mustang when he comes to pick up Rain." Mrs. Galoi gave the picture to Natalie. Natalie scurried from the classroom.

"Let's go outside so Ms. Mustang can show us what she can do." The class got up and followed the teacher outside into the back of the school.

I stood in the center and put on my ignition gloves. I pointed my fingers in at an opening. And snapped. Red flame shot from my hands and burned the grass.

"Ohhhhh…" The whole class gaped in awe.

"Well done Rain. You certainly do live up to your State Alchemist title. Now the bell is about to ring. Go back to the classroom and pack up." I moved to go with them. "Rain, stay here. Edward. Pack her stuff up."

"Gotcha sensei." Ed said and went with the class.

"Do it again." Mrs. Galoi said.

I snapped my fingers and aimed for a bug. The bug died immediately.

"How long have you been able to draw like that?"

"Only recently. I improve steadily every day."

"Does Mr. Mustang know about your artistic talent?"

"No."

"I will talk to him and he will be a big part in your improvement. Now go. The bell will ring soon."

I scurried to the classroom and went to my seat.

"What's your next class?" The girl named Kate asked me.

"Self-defense." I said and Edward prickled at the name of it.

"Mrs. Izumi is scary as hell. That's why I don't take that class. Have fun, and try to stay alive." Kate said as the bell rang.

"Ed, do you have Self Defense next?" I asked hoping he did.

"Yeah, let's go. Sensei will kill us if we're late to this one."

"Okay…" I said and followed Ed like a lost puppy. We came to a gym and Ed hesitantly opened the door.

"Edward! You brought the new girl!" A middle-aged woman shouted at Ed. He automatically prickled.

"Hello sensei."

"Well, you can be his partner; I'll be watching you two to see what you've got. All you have to do is fight in this class. NO ALCHEMY." She said and walked away.

"Where can I put my bag?" I asked Ed.

"Just set it down." He said and tried to attack. I blocked his blows with perfect timing. I then knocked him on his back.

Me and Ed sparred for the whole class, never stopping to let our guard down.

The rest of the day progressed and it was time to go home.

Ed offered to walk me to the office, where I would meet with Mrs. Malory and Roy.

Roy was there waiting for me with Mrs. Malory.

"Bye Ed. See you Monday." I said.

"See you Rain."

"Mrs. Malory showed me what you drew. You never told me you could draw." Roy said.

"I never found it relevant." I said.

"Well, let's all go into my office." Mr. Malory said.

Her office had a desk, and two chairs in front of it. "Please take a seat. How did your first day go?"

"Well." I replied simply.

"Did you make any new friends other than Edward?"

"Yeah, this girl named Katelyn Lauss. She's very sweet."

"Mr. Mustang, do you want her to keep attending?" Mrs. Malory asked Roy.

"Yes." She'll return on Monday." Roy said. "C'mon Rain let's go." He said and got up.

We walked out to Roy's car. I got in the passenger.

"Well, I've got the rest of the day off, let's go home." He sighed and drove. "Got any homework?"

"Naw." I said and checked that I had my ignition gloves.

"Thank god it's Friday…" I sighed and yawned.

"No kidding." Roy agreed.

We arrived home and I jumped out the car. _Gotta get this damn miniskirt off!_ I thought.

I scurried to my room and put on my usual black jeans and red tank top.

I then went to sit on the couch. Roy came by wearing a white dress shirt and blue jeans. He picked me up and put me on his lap.

"Hey! Lemme down!" I said.

He just positioned me better. "Shh. It's ok. You're safe in my arms." He cooed. I stopped squirming and relaxed in his arms.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"It's open." Roy said, and I snuggled further into his arms.

Roy's point of view

Lieutenant Riza stepped into his view with Havoc, Fuery, and Breda.

"Hm?" Rain grunted in her arms.

"Ah hahah Colonel! You controlled the beast!" Havoc said. "I have a baby bottle, we could try feeding her with it, It would be adorable!"

Both Breda and Fuery nodded. Hawkeye just looked at them disapprovingly.

"It would." Roy said. Havoc handed him the baby bottle and Roy gave his daughter to Havoc. "Hold her while I put some milk in this." He said and walked away. He put 2% white milk in it and headed back. Havoc was having trouble keeping Rain still.

"Let go of me! Who do you think you are?! Ack!" She screamed.

Hawkeye was at the table doing paperwork.

"Here, Havoc, you try to feed her the milk first." Roy said.

"Why not chocolate?" Havoc asked.

"She absolutely despises chocolate milk. If she had her way it would be banned from the world."

"Harsh."

Havoc got a good grip on Rain to where she couldn't wriggle too much, but still be comfortable. Breda and Fuery were watching saying: "Awwwww! It's so cute!"

He handed Havoc the bottle. "Why do you have a baby bottle anyway?" Roy asked.

"You'll never get that bottle in my mouth, you perv!" Rain shouted as Havoc grabbed the bottle.

"Just don't ask." He said. He tried to put the nipple into Rain's mouth but she kept it shut defiantly.

"Open up." Havoc said.

She shook her head violently, blushing a bright shade of red.

"Men." Hawkeye muttered hatefully.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with us, well maybe not me and Havoc, but there's definitely something wrong with those two." Roy was defending himself and his friend, who was still trying to get the bottle nipple in Rain's mouth. It was like her mouth was sowed shut. It never opened. She just breathed through her nose. Havoc positioned her so he could hold her with one hand. He then used one hand to open her mouth and shoved the nipple in her mouth. Breda and Fuery screamed like obsessed fan girls.

"Now drink." Havoc ordered.

She shook her head Havoc still holding the nipple in her mouth.

"That's adorable." Roy said. Havoc squeezed the bottle and she had to drink the milk coming into her mouth. She sensed her favorite drink and stopped wriggling a little.

"I got her to drink the milk, bet you can't Roy. I grew up doing this with baby cows."

"I'll bet I can. Here, hand her to me." Roy said, and Havoc handed the teen to him.

Roy positioned her small body in his strong arms so she could be comfortable. Then Havoc handed the baby bottle to him.

"You ain't getting that dang bottle in my mouth a second time!" Rain shouted and closed her mouth quickly.

"Oh my gosh so adorable!" Breda and Fuery screamed. _Yep, obsessed fan girls are the perfect description for these two._ Roy thought.

"Open up, for some milk, it's 2% your favorite." Roy cooed.

"Awwwwwww!" Breda and Fuery screamed again.

"Never!" Rain screamed. Roy quickly inserted the nipple in her mouth, and when she shut her mouth she felt the nipple and looked angry.

"Drink." Roy said. She shook her head. He squeezed the bottle, let her drink and squeezed again.

Breda and Fuery were going nuts. Havoc looked pissed.

"You got it in faster than me. Not cool man." He huffed.

"Will you drink on your own now?" Roy asked. She nodded her head and took the bottle. Then she sucked, and snuggled further into his arms.

"You even got her to drink on her own."

"Breda, Fuery, and Havoc, we came here to discuss work. And do it." Hawkeye said. "Colonel, you can bring Rain with you, but please come over here."

Roy got up, still holding Rain. She moved to look at him, still drinking the milk. "It's okay, you heard the lieutenant."

She nodded her head. Roy sat down at the kitchen table and positioned Rain just right.

"Now, onto the fact of homunculi." Hawkeye said. "Once they find out Rain is now the Colonel's adopted daughter, they will be furious."

"Why?" Rain asked.

Hawkeye opened her mouth to lie to her and Roy stopped her. "She deserves to know."

"But Colonel…"

"There's a prophecy." Roy interrupted her. "It says: 'The golden years will arrive, (the golden years is the current time period.) And one young Colonel will adopt a daughter. Left-handed and true, Artistic to the point. As her art improves her alchemy will skyrocket, and help with the battle against the end.' We have a strong theory it's about me and you. Everyone in the military has heard it, except for you and the Fullmetal Alchemist." Roy said. Rain was drinking from her bottle again and nodded her head thoughtfully.

"So if they find out, Rain can consider herself being chased. They're going to want to capture her. Colonel, you need to protect her with your life, because we know they won't hurt you." Hawkeye said.

"Because I'm a 'sacrifice'. Got it." Roy said. At this point Rain had gone up to her room. But no doubt she heard everything. Roy went up to see her while Hawkeye passed out paperwork to the still fan-girling Breda and Fuery and the still pissed Havoc.

Rain's point of view

I sat on the bed, stomach growling. I didn't want to make Roy make food when he was discussing work. But still, I was starving.

"Aggghhh…" I moaned unhappily, and sipped more milk through the bottle I was forced to drink out of. The milk was slowly decreasing in amount. I became disappointed. I heard a knock on my door. The milk was almost gone.

"Rain, I'm coming in." It was Roy. He opened the door. I sucked on my milk and looked at him with pleading eyes as if to say: More?

"No, you and I both know you're mildly lactose intolerant. But I can put some Kool-Aid in there." He said. I handed him the now-empty bottle. I have an addiction to Kool-Aid. He left to get my juice and my stomach growled.

"Eh?" I tilted my head, remembering I had a bag of chips in my pocket of my duster. Which was downstairs. I moaned hopelessly. Roy came back with my juice and I sucked on it. But then, my stomach growled, with Roy RIGHT there.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"What? Nooo." I lied.

"Rain, you're a bad liar." He checked his watch. "Well I guess it is a good time for supper." He said. "You wouldn't mind having them eat with us would you?" He gestured downstairs.

"No." I said. Roy went downstairs, and I followed behind.

He went into the kitchen and I lay on the couch yawning. I then fell asleep.

Roy woke me up gently. "Rain, time for dinner." He cooed. "Food?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, now get up." I got up slowly and shuffled to the kitchen. "If you want, you can sit on my lap." Roy suggested, seeing as all the seats were taken. "Or we can get another chair." He offered.

"No, I prefer your lap…" I trailed off.

"Okay, let me get the food out." He said and went to the stove. He pulled out plates and put the food on them. He sat down and motioned for me to come over. I came over and sat on his lap. I dug in heartily.

"She's become more attached to you quicker than I thought." Hawkeye said. Roy chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought it would take weeks for her to even let you touch her, but this, wow." Havoc whistled.

"Even I'm surprised. I never thought the Broken Flame Alchemist would be sitting on my lap, much less my daughter. Maes got to me." Roy said. "Her tiny frame is perfect for me to pick up and cuddle." Roy cooed.

"Holy shit, you called her tiny and she didn't flip!" Havoc freaked. "Hey there little-" Havoc tried. I automatically prickled.

"Call me little one more time." I threatened.

"Looks like it's only you Roy." Havoc sat back in his seat.

"I guess so." Roy said. I snuggled into his arms and yawned again I fell asleep in his arms.

Roy's point of view

"Lieutenant, Breda, Fuery, Havoc." Roy addressed his team, Rain still sound asleep in his arms. "When she is around you, do not let her out of your sight. Edward Elric goes to school with her, and I'm going to make him aware of her situation, and his duty." He ordered.

"Yessir!" The lieutenant saluted him.

"Yeah whatever, can I go home now?" Havoc sighed. "I missed a date with my girlfriend."

"Sir!" Breda and Fuery stood and saluted him.

Breda, Fuery, and Havoc left, and left Roy alone with Hawkeye. Roy had lay Rain on the couch carefully and went to stand with the lieutenant. Rain was lying on the couch, her stomach exposed.

"She sleeps like a baby." Roy picked up the mostly-full baby bottle on the table. "She never finished her Kool-Aid." He said.

"You care for her." Hawkeye said.

"Yes I do. Is that some big deal?" Roy asked defensively.

"No, it's good that you care for her, because then you'll be compelled to protect her. I'm glad she returns the love."

"Hn… Burger king…" Rain mumbled in her sleep. Then she sat up, still asleep. "It's militarism!" She shouted, and lay down again murmuring nonsense about food.

"Huh?" Roy said, surprised.

"Militarism, building one's military strength." Hawkeye defined the new word.

"Oh, but why would she say that?" Roy asked.

"I have no idea, just forget it. It's useless chatter, I mean, listen to her."

"Food, cookies, burgers, more food…" She mumbled, and stopped speaking, then snored soundly. She unconsciously searched for Roy's arms.

"Aw, how cute." Roy cooed.

Hawkeye had her coat on. "Goodbye, Colonel, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and left.

Roy picked up Rain and went to her room. He set her gently down onto her bed. He softly pets her hair and put a blanket over her. He walked downstairs to get the bottle of juice for when she gets up. He set it on her night stand and turned to leave. She wrapped her hand around his wrist. She was sweating badly and crying softly.

"Please, don't go…" She cried, and gripped his wrist tighter.

He sat on the bad and held her hand. "What's wrong?" Roy asked with genuine concern.

"They're coming…" She cried. "I'm sorry, I had a bad dream." She sniffed, back to her senses. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Of course." Roy smiled and lifted her into his arms.

**End of chapter two.**

A/N: To be honest, this is my favorite chapter, but that's just me. REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rain's point of view

I have no idea what happened that night. I had a vivid nightmare, as soon as Roy put me down on that bed. I can't even remember what the nightmare was about. Roy held me until I was sound asleep, but when I awoke around noon, he was gone. There was a note on the fridge.

_Rain,_

_I have to work, so if you get up and I'm gone you know where I'm at. Get something to eat and head on down to command. You have to work too. Don't forget your pocket watch and grab the spare keys. Lock up; I don't want to get robbed anytime soon._

_Roy._

I read the note to myself and smoothed out my shirt. After sleeping in it, I found it not presentable. So I took a shower, and put on some new clothes Roy had given me money for. I had on my black combat boots, black skinny jeans, a red cami under a black hoodie, the inside of the hood a bright red. I put on my black duster, grabbed the spare keys and locked the door. I checked that I had my pocket watch and ignition gloves. I got out the bag of chips I stowed in my duster and needed yesterday, and ate them. I then headed to Command.

By the time I got to Command, I was still eating my chips. I walked into the Colonel's office finishing off my chips.

"Sup." I greeted, and saw a familiar blond head. "Ed! What are you doing here?" I asked and plopped down next to him.

"Same as you." He said and smiled.

"I called you both here for a reason." Roy coughed loudly to get our attention.

"And that reason is?" Ed asked.

"I've put you two on a team for a mission that needs to be completed." Roy said.

"Bring it on." Ed scoffed.

"There's a killer here in Central, and he mainly targets female State Alchemists. You two need to take him down. Without dying. Here's a quick summary on his character." Roy explained and tossed me a file.

"Franz Harnand. Killed five female State Alchemists in the Central area. Very dangerous. Handle with care. Creative methods of homicide." Ed said. "Consider it done." He said and beckoned for me to follow him.

"Bye Colonel! I'll be home by dark!" I reassured Roy, seeing the worried look on his face, and ran to catch up with Ed. We walked out of Command, and Ed stopped.

"Al! C'mon we got a mission!" Ed shouted to a suit of armor.

"Brother! That was quick, who's this?"

"This is that girl at the academy I told you about, Roy's kid."

"Oh, It's nice to meet you Rain. I'm Alphonse." He held out his hand. I took hold of it, awe clear on my face.

"Is it true you're empty inside? Wow, that's so cool! You're even more polite than I thought! You're so sweet!" I said, shaking his hand excitedly. "It's an honor to meet you!"

"It's an honor to meet you as well Ms. Broken Flame." He said, smile clear in his voice.

"Please, call me Rain!"

"Okay, let's go. We've got to go to the warehouse district, but first, make sure your pocket watch shows. We're using you as bait." Ed said.

"Got it." I made sure my pocket watch showed, clear as day.

"Good, now let's go."

Roy's point of view

"Colonel, relax. She'll be fine. She's with Edward." Hawkeye reassured Roy.

"Yeah, she won't die. Ed won't let that happen." Havoc said.

Rain's point of view

I was walking the sidewalk where the abductions occurred. A hooded figure appeared before me.

"Hello, little lady Alchemist." He said and blindfolded me. He then gagged me.

"Mmmmfff!" I screamed through the cloth.

He picked me up and I fainted.

I woke up with my wrists chained together. I tried to find Ed, but didn't see him. I just saw the hooded guy, without his hood.

"Y-you're Franz Harnand…" I stuttered, my fear seeping through. I was getting scared. He had a lot of equipment for slaughter.

"Oh, the young lady is awake. Are you scared?" He turned around a knife in his hands.

I ran, my wrists still chained together.

"Oh, no you don't!" Franz shouted and cut deep into my left leg.

"Ack!" I screamed and fell on the floor. Franz lifted my shirt and slashed all over my chest and stomach leaving behind deep bloody cuts.

He slashed me some more and grinned. "The Broken Flame will die drowning in her own crimson blood, and truly be broken." He got up and was torched. He was barely alive.

Roy stepped into view. He held Franz up by his shirt collar. "You're lucky I'm on strict orders to bring you back alive." He snarled. "Otherwise you would be dead." He threw Franz onto the ground.

My vision became blurry. I reached out my hand for Roy and he ran towards me. But then the world became black and dark.

"Rain!" was all I heard.

I woke up on a hospital bed and panicked. I looked around the room for _him_. I found him looking at me with concern.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Since yesterday." He said.

"Crap, I was out after dark…" I smiled weakly. "Oh!" I doubled over but it only brought on more pain. I cried out. "What's wrong with me…? Why am I in a hospital?"

"The slashes you took on your ribs broke a few, so a little internal damage there; you were half-dead when the paramedics came. You lost a lot of blood." He rubbed my back. I knew something else was coming. "And, your leg is broken."

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I cried and tried to move my leg. I sobbed. "This can't be happening!"

"Sh. It's okay. Just calm down." He cooed. "How about you try eating?" There was a tray of food next to me. It had chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, apple sauce, and… _Chocolate Milk, my enemy._ I prickled at the sight of it. Then I glared at it. "I tried to tell them you hated chocolate milk and they said: 'All children love chocolate milk!'" Roy said. "But, I went to the store and bought you some white milk." He held out a glass bottle of 2% milk.

"Milk!" I cried happily and took the bottle. I hugged it tightly. "Oh, thank you! Hey, wait, shouldn't you be at work?" I asked him.

"I am, you're at the military hospital." He said.

"Oh, crap, will I be able to go back to school on Monday?"

"We're looking at a most likely; we just have to see how you're doing."

I heard a soft knock at the door, and Ed poked his out and walked into the room. "Hey, you're awake; I thought the Colonel over here was talking to himself till I heard your voice." He said and stood next to Roy. He glared at him with a little hatred in his eyes.

"So!" I said finally eating, trying to break the tension in the air. "How's life, Ed, and work, Roy?"

"Fine." Ed replied.

"Busier than hell. I had to fill out so much paperwork on your incident…" Roy complained.

I just sighed. Glad that my attempts worked. "Well I'm sorry." I said.

I looked up at him, and I saw the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry, so sorry… It's my entire fault, and I deserve everything I've gotten."

"Rain," Ed stepped forward. Roy put his arm in front of him.

"No. It's not your fault. None of it is, you can put the blame on me and Ed." He said.

"Why you two?"

"I sent you out to do it without knowing the true dangers of it, and Ed, well, he was just being Ed."

"Hey!" Ed shouted.

"I want to go home…" I sighed.

"You might get your wish soon; the doctor and nurses are debating the topic now as we speak."

"Really?" I cried excitedly.

"Yep." Roy smiled.

"Oh, I hope they decide yes!" I said.

"Me too." Roy said.

"Wait, why?" I asked, shocked.

"It's lonely without you there… It will be nice with you home again." Roy blushed and I knew the hidden meaning. _I can't cuddle you while you're in that bed. I wanna hold you._ I smiled.

"Don't worry." I said to let him know I got his hidden meaning. A nice nurse came in.

"Oh, you're awake, that's good. I have good news." She grinned.

I sat up slowly without causing pain. "I get to go home?"

"Yep!" The nurse said.

"Yay!" I said.

"Colonel Mustang, please come out side with me." The nurse turned to Roy.

"Rain, I'm sorry." Ed said.

'Oh hush. None of this was your fault; Roy is just being an ass to you." I huffed.

"I thought you of all people would agree with him." Ed looked surprised.

"No, Ed, I like you. You're super cool. Roy is just being over-protective. He thinks I like-like you. Which I don't."

"Oh, should've known that." Ed face-palmed himself just as Roy walked in.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to carry you." He said and smiled in spite of himself. I took the blanket off. Luckily I was wearing actual pajamas rather than those ugly-ass gowns normal hospitals put on their patients.

"Have at it!" He lifted me in his arms and walked out of the hospital room._ Boy did I miss this…_ I sighed happily. Roy came to a car and opened the back door. He set me in and got in the passenger. Then I realized that Hawkeye was in the driver's seat. She looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Hello, Rain, glad you're back." She smiled and turned on the car.

"It seems that…" Roy started whispering to Riza and I fell asleep rather quickly.

I woke up feeling better and back in my bed at Roy's. I got up without pain. Just a slight twist running up my leg. Nothing I can't suck up. I went downstairs to get some food. I found a new note on the counter.

_Rain,_

_Once again I'm at work, and the Lieutenant is coming to pick you up at three. Turns out your leg is not broken, but still the point remains that you need to take it easy. The Academy is aware of your situation, so you will be going back tomorrow. Make sure you get something other than chips to eat before the Lieutenant drops by. There's some milk in the fridge, but so help me if you drink to much…_

_Roy._

Why didn't he tell me this sooner?

_P.S- You were too out of it earlier for me to tell you about your leg. Sorry._

Oh, that's why. I walked to the fridge and drank a little bit of milk. Then, I made some Ramen Noodles and sat at the table. I read my current novel called _Self-Torture_ by Madison Crider. It's really good. I had finished my Ramen Noodles but got caught up in Self-Torture. By the time I looked up for the time it was 2:30.

"Oh, shit!" I shouted and cleaned my bowl. Then I rushed upstairs to get a quick shower. When I had finished that I got dressed quickly and slid on my duster. I grabbed my novel and went outside to wait for Riza. She came and I got in the passenger seat.

"Hi!" I said as I got in.

"Good afternoon, thank goodness Roy told you I was coming to get you." She sounded relieved.

"Actually he wrote a note, but I was still informed." I laughed. "So why exactly are you picking me up?"

"Because you have to go to work and Roy didn't want you to walk that distance on your leg. I volunteered to come and get you."

"He should know I'm not a wuss. I could've sucked it up, it would've saved your time." I said and sat back in the seat.

Riza just chuckled. "You're not wasting my time, you're actually saving me. It's crazy over there."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see when we get there." She said and turned a corner.

We arrived to Command and I saw what Riza was talking about. Roy and Ed were fighting and things were all over the place. Ed was on top of Roy, while he was trying to shake Ed off.

"Colonel, Rain is here." She coughed loudly to get their attention, and started to pick up the random things that were thrown.

Roy and Ed looked up and got untangled from each other. Roy smoothed down his shirt and Ed flipped the couch back over and sat down on it. Roy sat in his chair at his desk.

"Ah, good, thanks Lieutenant." Roy said.

"Anything to get away from you two." She muttered. I was standing awkwardly by the door.

"Sit Rain." Roy ordered and I sat on the other couch across from Ed. "Yes sir…" I mumbled.

He folded his hands together.

"We're here to discuss two topics. 1st one is the fact of Rain's injuries. I could give you both court martials, one of you gets a court martial, or a more less damaging punishment to the both of you, because you were idiots." He said. I looked at Ed.

"The last one." I decided.

"Yeah." Ed agreed.

"I thought so. Ed, you'll get your punishment when I think of it and you," His voice was like venom to me, and I shrunk into the seat and flinched, "Will get yours at home later." He snarled as if to warn me. I looked pleadingly at Riza and her eyes were full of sympathy. I sighed. "Ed tomorrow at the academy makes sure Mrs. Izumi doesn't make Rain fight and Rain, give her this note." Roy handed me a note. "The lieutenant is going to pick you up in the morning."

"Okay."

"Now onto topic two. Your mission yesterday was not, well, it was successful but not without me. So you two will be going through extra training. Rain, you'll train with me, because we have the same abilities, and Ed you will train with Major Armstrong. Go find him. He's waiting." Roy said.

"Oh no, not the Major!" Ed cried and left.

"Now, Rain follow me. We start now. Let's go." He ordered and got up. I got up as well and followed him. We were out in the back of Command, where the people who test to be State Alchemists do their physical exams.

"Come at me with all you've got." He slid on his ignition gloves and I put mine on as well. I took off my duster and snapped. He dodged my flame just as easily as I used to dodge his. Quickly and smoothly. But now when he snaps I try to stumble away. I've got quite a few burns, while he's unscathed.

"You're a little out of practice. We'll whip you right back into shape, the lieutenant and I. At least when you're better. I don't want to work you too hard." Roy helped me up from my fall. I dusted myself off and put my duster back on. At one point during me and Roy's fight, Ed and Armstrong came to the back to train, but at this point, Armstrong had his shirt off and Ed was running away.

"Mr. Elric! Come back! We're not finished!" Armstrong went after him.

"Isn't forcing him with the Major a little bit of a punishment?" I looked up at Roy's smirking face.

"Oh, no Ed got the easy teacher. When you're healed, until you're in shape, me and the lieutenant are not going easy on you. And you will wish that was all you're getting. The clock is ticking. It'll be time to go home really soon." Roy looked at his pocket watch. I looked at mine as well. And I ran for dear life, thinking about it now, I should've never done that. I thought that maybe if I could run fast enough and find a good hiding spot, I could hide and never get the punishment from Roy.

I kept looking at my pocket watch frantically. I was on top of the roof of Command, the lower part, believing that Roy would never find me or be able to get up there. I didn't even use alchemy. I just climbed. The minutes ticked by and I waited anxiously. _Why didn't he come after me?_ I thought.

It was soon time for Roy to be heading home but then I heard him yelling at someone. _Near my spot…_ I shuddered and hid in the shadows of the higher roof.

"What do you mean you don't have a ladder that tall?!" I heard him yell. "I'll just climb up there myself!" He huffed.

"Colonel Mustang! You'll hurt yourself!" An unfamiliar voice protested.

"I will not! This girl is injured and _she_ got up here! I'm having no problems!" He yelled back. I heard him climbing the walls fast and swiftly. I scrambled up to the higher roof clumsily, because my leg was shooting extreme pain all over it. I whimpered quietly. He got on the roof. I hid in better shadows hoping he wouldn't find me.

"Rain, when I find you, you'll get even more punishment then what I have planned." He snarled. "If you give up you won't."

_Never! You'll never find me!_ I thought defiantly, until pain shot up my leg. I whimpered quietly again. Roy stopped, as if he heard the soft whimper. I heard him turn around swiftly. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, please don't let him find me…_ I thought desperately. I heard the clonk of his boots come towards me and stop. Just then pain shot up my leg again. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to make no whimper come out but a short and soft one escaped. I heard him climb up and head in the other direction. I took a quiet, relieved breath. Then I was picked up and I yelped. I was caught.

"Gotcha, you little runt." He growled. I yelped in pain at my leg. Roy set me down and held me down. He lifted up my pant leg and took off my boot. You could see my leg actually throbbing and swollen with my foot.

"The nurse warned me this would happen if you worked your leg too hard. Have fun walking on that in the morning." He said, still angry. I could tell because of his eyes. He picked me back up, rolled down my pant leg, and left my boot off. Then he jumped off the roof and landed smoothly. The person he was yelling at was 2nd lieutenant Brosh. He looked relieved to see us.

"Oh, sir, you found the girl? That's good. Have a nice night." He saluted Roy.

"Right." Roy said and walked to his car in angry silence.

"So… How was work?" I asked nervously.

"Well, you wouldn't know, but I sent the lieutenant, Breda, Fuery, and Havoc after you and not one came back with you, so I waited until it was time to go, to go hunting for you." He snarled angrily. "You're an Idiot you know that? If you wouldn't have run, you wouldn't be in this boat. But, wait; there are more consequences to come of your stupidity. The lieutenant helped me with your punishment."

"Oh, no…" I sighed realizing I _was_ an idiot. Roy set me in the passenger seat and started the car. He revved the engine and I cringed. The dreaded time has come. We arrived home quicker than I had thought, and Roy helped me walk to the door. He opened it, and helped me to the couch.

"Sit, and if you even _move_ to get up, I will kill you." He said and went to hang up his coat. Just then I realized Roy had taken both my black duster and other boot without my noticing. He hung up my duster and his military top. He stood in front of me with his white dress shirt on, his military bottoms, and black boots. He stood there with a commanding presence looking at me furious.

I nodded in his direction and said: "Sup."

"I just don't know where to start…" He said, frustrated.

"You could just not start, it would be better for the both of us…" I tried.

"Well first off, you're on house arrest, or grounding for three weeks, you will be taken to and from school and work by me. Each school day I will pick you up and bring you to work with me until I go home. And second for your incident of carelessness with Franz, you're grounded to your room until Friday. When we get home, you go straight to your room. Only to leave for the bathroom, school, and supper. Starting now." He picked me up to go to my room. "This is not over. I don't want my neighbors to complain." He threatened. He opened the door to my room and set me on my bed. Then, he left. I stretched out on my bed my leg hurting like hell.

"It hurts so much…" I moaned, and fell asleep instantly.

Roy's point of view

By the time Roy got up to Rain's room to give her pain pills and some Kool-Aid, she as out cold. _No waking her up for a while._ He set the pills and Kool-Aid on the night table by her bed and ruffled her hair._ Maybe I was too hard on her… I might've scared her. But she's gotta learn.… I mean, I could've given her worse, and it doesn't seem to bother her… _Roy thought and left to get some ice for her leg.

He got a pillow to elevate it and put a wrapped icepack on it. Then he went to go occupy his time until it was time to fix supper.

**End of chapter three.**

**A/N: Plenty of suspense on this chapter. Lots of action too (you're welcome action junkies ;)) REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE Thanks 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rain's point of view

I woke up in the morning without Mustang waking me up. I dashed out of my room and looked for a note then I yelped. My leg was burning. I found Roy sitting on the couch. He turned around to look at me.

"Oh, good you're up." He smiled.

"Why aren't you at work?" I asked.

"Called in sick to take care of you." He said.

"Why didn't you wake me up for school?"

"You're not going to school on that leg, told the academy that, the lieutenant is picking up your homework later."

"Why aren't you mad I'm not in my room?"

"Because I took back a little bit of your punishment."

"Oh? Like what?"

"You're not grounded to your room, just on house arrest."

"Good enough." I said and headed to the fridge.

"Nuh uh!" Roy said and automatically picked me up. "I'll get the food, you need to go upstairs and elevate your leg. Did you ever take those pain pills last night?" He said as he marched upstairs.

"What pain pills?" I asked.

He set me on the bed, and took two pain pills from the top of the nightstand and a glass of Kool-Aid.

"Oh, well here I'll take them now." I said and took the pills. I always have trouble swallowing pills. And it took a while to get them down. Roy had gone downstairs to fix breakfast and ordered: "If when I come in here, that leg isn't on that pillow, and that ice isn't on that leg you won't be happy with the outcome."

"Yeah, yeah." I said and lifted my leg slowly onto the pillow. Then, I put the ice on it and lay down.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do all day?" I asked no one. So I just lie there. Bored with nothing to do.

At one point during the day, I went on the couch. I was sitting on the couch with Roy, reading. I stretched and put my book down.

"Ah…" I got up slowly and put all of my weight on my healthy leg. Then, I stretched some more. I yawned and turned to hobble up the stairs. Roy got up and tsked. He lifted me up and carried me toward the kitchen. He sat me down in a chair and started fixing supper.

"You may have somehow skipped lunch, but you are not skipping dinner." Roy said.

"Oh, I did skip lunch, didn't I?" I remembered.

"Yes." Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach, and rushed upstairs to my bathroom. I puked, and puked. Roy came up and was rubbing my back. He put his palm to my forehead.

"Rain, you're burning up, and sweating. We're going to the hospital." He said and got up.

"Do I need to get dressed?" I asked. I was sitting on the floor next to the toilet wiping off my face.

"No, just give me a moment to get ready." He said and left.

"Oh, okay." I said and slowly got up. I felt shaky and unbalanced. "Whoa." I stumbled downstairs only to fall on the couch. "Ouch."

"Can't walk can you?" Roy was putting on his black trench coat. He had on a white dress shirt and black slacks. He was wearing his military boots under the slacks. "Thought so. I knew you wouldn't be able to walk. Do you feel shaky, unbalanced?"

"Yeah." I murmured.

"C'mon let's go." He said and lifted me into his arms. I was wearing my pajamas, black tank top, red fire pajama pants, and red fuzzy slippers. As soon as Roy stepped out into the semi-warm spring night, I started shivering so he put his trench over my shivering body.

"Thanks… I-I don't k-know w-why I-I'm so c-cold…" I said, between shivers. "I-I'm sorry I-I'm such a b-burden to y-you…"

"Oh, hush. You're no burden of mine. As your rightful guardian you're my full responsibility. Nothing that you will ever do, or will ever happen to you will ever be a burden to me, don't ever think differently." He said and sat in the driver's seat. He set me in the passenger seat and started the car.

"But- you had to take a sick day to take care of me, and now you're taking and wasting your time off to take me to the hospital because I'm sick."

"I'm doing this because I'm worried. Not because I have to." He threw back at me. I had no idea what to say so I just sat in silence, shivering in Roy's trench. He put his hand to my forehead, and drove a little faster.

We arrived to the hospital, and Roy picked me up. He was walking a little quickly. He went to the register and filled out the paperwork. He sat down to wait impatiently, with me still shivering in his arms. I had the trench wrapped around myself.

"Rain Mustang? The doctor is ready." A brown-haired nurse called. Roy got up and went to her. "And you are?" She asked when he came up.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, her legal guardian. She can't walk." He said smoothly.

"I see, come this way then." She said and turned and led Roy to a room. "Dr. Achene will be here in a moment." She said and left us alone. Roy sat me on the examination table in the middle of the room. I became petrified, because hospitals scare me. All those needles and syringes lying around scared me to death. I froze, trying to stop my shaking. Roy knelt down in front of me.

"Rain what's wrong?" He looked concerned.

I pointed to the needles and syringes, and then the whole room, shaking fearfully.

"Oh, you're scared of hospitals." He understood and wrapped his arms around my shaking body. "It's okay. I won't let them hurt you. You're safe." He cooed. I nodded.

"Ahem." A bald man walked through the door. He was wearing a white lab coat and carrying a clipboard.

"Rain Mustang?" He asked.

"That's me." I squeaked. He scared me.

Dr. Achene held out his hand to Roy. "It is an honor to meet you Colonel Mustang." Roy shook his hand.

"Please, call me Roy." He smiled.

Dr. Achene walked towards me. "Okay, dear," He said kindly, "Can you open up wide? Like this? Ahhh." He opened his mouth to show me.

"Ahhhh?" I opened my mouth.

"Good, now close." He had put a thermometer in my mouth. "Keep it still in there until I tell you, okay?" I nodded my head slowly. A short beep sounded and the doctor told me to open. He took the thermometer out and gasped under his breath.

"She's running a steady fever of 109.43." He told Roy. Roy looked upset.

"Can you show me your leg dear?" Dr. Achene asked me. I lifted up my pant leg to sow him my swollen and throbbing leg. "Oh, my. Her leg is severely infected. She's going to have to get it amputated and get automail, or deal with your leg like that." I looked at him, pain in my eyes. Roy put his head down. "It's your choice to make dear."

"When is the soonest date you can amputate?" I asked. "And do you guys do automail?"

"We can squeeze you in tomorrow afternoon, and yes. But may I warn you, automail makes grown men cry." Dr. Achene answered.

"I'll suck it up." I said.

"Well, I guess you can go. That fever should be gone by tomorrow morning, so just sleep on it. Be here at two. I'll wait by the circulation desk." Dr. Achene said.

"Thank you Dr. Achene." Roy said and picked me up. I was still shivering. We got to the car and I started crying.

"Rain, what's up?" Roy asked.

"I'm losing my leg…" I sobbed.

"You could've said different."

"No!" I shouted suddenly. "I'm a State Alchemist, with a duty! I have a life that I need to walk through. No roll, or crawl, or sit! There are so many things I have yet to see. No matter what I say, I have to get that automail, okay Roy?"

"Alright."

"And plus, you and the lieutenant have to help me get better."

"Okay, okay. You need some sleep." Roy picked me up because we were home. I yawned.

"N-no…" I protested still shivering. Roy carried me inside and hung up his trench. "Yes, you're going to bed. The doctor even said so. By the way, how they're going to do this is, they're going to amputate your leg tomorrow, let you heal for about a week then put on the automail. They're going to give you basic automail like Edwards. They can't put you to sleep for the automail, because that'll shut off your nerves and they need them live. So you'll just have to suffer through the pain. It will take a couple weeks for the therapy, but then you're good as new."

"Roy, will you come to surgery with me tomorrow?" I asked and clutched is arm.

"Of course." **End of chapter four!**

**A/N: Cute father-daughterness here REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

_1 month later_

Lots of time has passed, my left leg is now all automail, and I just finished therapy today. Me and Roy walked out of the hospital. Ed had his family friend Winry Rockbell make and engineer my automail, and actually she did a great job. She was staying with me and Roy to make sure the automail was functional. She's leaving to go back to Risembool, with me and Ed and Al to go accompany her. Ed to see lady Rockbell, and me to get out of Central. I ran around and skipped around happily.

"It's so nice to be able to walk freely again!" I shouted with glee. Roy was smiling in spite of himself. He ran towards me.

"Come here, you!" He chased me around the outside of the hospital. I finally stopped to stop myself from choking from my laughter. He threw me up and I screamed with glee. We got back to the car and left.

"Okay, listen to Winry and Mrs. Rockbell. Okay? And be good." Roy said.

"I listen to you don't I?"

"No."

"What? You hurt me!" I said melodramatically. We drove the rest of the way in silence. I was overjoyed I could walk on my own again.

"Now, remember what Winry said. Your automail isn't ready for fights yet. So no rough fighting with anyone, period. Got it?" Roy said. "Wait, that's an order Major Mustang/ Unitani."

"Sir! It's just Mustang." I said.

"Why not Unitani? Do you disown your family?" Roy looked at me on the couch.

"Yes." I said bluntly.

"But what did they ever do to you?" Roy asked and sat on the couch.

Now, before the story of why starts, here is a little bit of my history. I am the only daughter of Maria Reei Unitani and Stark Flynn Unitani. We were a very happy family, but had so much outside family conflict that we moved to Ed's hometown of Risembool. Of course we didn't know each other but the Rockbell family had given my dad his automail leg. Shortly after I was born, my dad was drafted into the Ishvalin War of Extermination, because he was a solider. A State Alchemist of high priority. He used general alchemy, but clapped like Ed. My mom was grief stricken and took care of me the best that she could all alone. She fought my family with a strong spirit. One summer afternoon, I had seen a letter she just wrote for my father. She had told him that she can't keep her promise. There were teardrops on the paper. Shortly after that letter was sent my dad was shot and killed by an Ishvalin. They sent us a letter and the bag holding his ashes. My mom blamed it on herself and became gravely ill. Her last day was short lived.

"Rain, dear, take this paper. Learn flame alchemy. Once you're through, write a letter to Colonel Roy Mustang. Tell him everything. Baby, I love you, and I hope you have a full life and enjoy every second of it. You never know when it will end. I'll be waiting for you." My mom said and closed her eyes. Earlier she had given me dad's ashes. "They're going to… cremate me… and I want you to have my ashes… so me and your father… can be with you… no matter what…" She stopped breathing. At this time I was ten.

"Mommy? Open your eyes! Please! I need you, momma…" It's been four years since my mom's death. I learned flame alchemy and perfected it rather quickly. On my 14th birthday I wrote Roy a letter explaining everything. He wrote back not long after.

"Well," I looked at Roy, "My family has hated me, my mom and my dad since my parents got married. I was taken in by my Aunt Emily shortly after my mom's death but, she and her kids did this to me," I lifted the back of my shirt to show Roy my array of scars all over my back. "And I ran away. They disowned me first, I just agreed." I got up. "Have I ever shown you their ashes?" I asked. Roy shook his head. They're in my suitcase, they always are. I only take them out to talk. I have a box with the two baggies in them. I got it and brought it downstairs. I held out the box and opened it. I pointed to the left baggie.

"This one is mom." I said.

"May I talk to her?" Roy asked me. I took out mom and handed her to Roy.

"Heya, Maria. You've got a fine daughter. I'll keep her safe, I swear." As he said that I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned no one was there.

"Mom?" I asked. I felt a soft caress on my cheek. I knelt down. "I love you mom…" I sobbed.

"Whoa!" Roy shouted in surprise.

I heard a ghostly whisper. "You better keep her safe Roy. You better." It said and the presence disappeared.

"She made it…" I sobbed. Roy rubbed my back softly. He wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here."

"Bye Roy!" I said and left. Ed, Al and Winry were waiting for me so we could head to the train station.

"So, do you really know Rain?" Ed asked Winry.

"Yeah, whenever Mr. Unitani came for a tune-up he would bring Rain and we would play." Winry replied.

"Why didn't we see her at school?" Al asked.

"Because I was homeschooled by my father until he was drafted, then my mom took over.

"Oh, where is Mr. Unitani by the way, we haven't seen him since the day he left!" Winry turned around to look at me.

"He died 5 years into his service into the war. Shortly before mom got ill." I put my head down.

"Whoa! You're an orphan? What happened?" Ed turned around and walked backwards.

"I'd rather not say." I replied.

"Ed, Rain's mom had the same illness as yours." Winry told him. Ed and Al stopped in front of me.

"So, you lost your mom to it too?" Al asked.

"She fought it for the longest time, but never showed it… I could've helped, if she'd tell me…" I said.

We all got on the train and Winry sat next to me, Ed in front of me, and Al Winry. Me and Ed were both staring out the window. I was thinking of my mom.

"You touch it, you eat it." She used to say and threaten me with a spatula. My dad would laugh and continue reading the paper.

"Hey, dad," I asked my dad the day he was drafted, "Isn't Fuhrer King Bradley evil? Why are you his soldier?"

He just hugged me and told me to keep that information to myself. Those were the last words my dad spoke to me.

I sighed. We were finally to Risembool.

"Hey, if you guys and Lady Pinako don't mind, I'd like to visit my house and my mom's grave since I'm here…" I asked the group.

"Sure, but come on home and eat some lunch and drop off your suit case." Winry said to me.

"Okay." I followed Al and Winry behind, and Ed was walking next to me.

"Rain." He looked at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Mind if I come with you?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said. "I'm going to have to get some flowers on the way to my mom's grave though." I smiled and blushed.

"I'll pay." Ed said.

"Oh! You don't have to do that!"

"I insist."

Roy's point of view

"Colonel, pay attention." Riza said to Roy.

"Unh, oh, sorry lieutenant." Roy mumbled.

"Aw, is Colonel Rock worried about Rain?" Havoc teased.

"She is my subordinate and adopted daughter. How could I not worry?" Roy looked at Havoc pointedly.

"Remember when we fed her that bottle of milk? That was cute." Havoc ignored him.

"I considered it sexual harassment." Riza said.

"Oh, c'mon lieutenant, even you have to admit, it was cute." Havoc argued.

Riza just went back to work. Suddenly the Fuhrer himself walked into Mustang's office. Everyone stood to salute him.

"At ease soldiers." He chuckled. "Colonel Mustang, how about you and I take a walk?"

"Yes, sir." Roy said hesitantly, and followed the man. They walked a little bit when the Fuhrer turned around and looked into Mustangs eyes. (At this point, Roy knows that the Fuhrer is a homunculus, but Rain does not)

"I heard you've adopted Broken Flame hm? That was a dangerous move Colonel. It will be hard to protect her within the military, filled with dark ones who want to stop the prophecy…" The Fuhrer said. "I'd suggest, dump her in a children's home, we would hate to lose a valuable sacrifice over something so small and stupid. Though we also want to use _her_ as a sacrifice."

Roy looked at him, furious. "No, and I will protect her with my life. I'm sorry sir, but your wishes are wasted."

"Don't say I did not warn you Mustang." The fuhrer said as Roy turned his back on him and stormed away.

Roy barged into his office angrily, and frustrated.

"Sir, what is wrong?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked.

"Find me the Rockbells' phone number now." Roy ordered. Riza flipped to a random page in a phone book and listed off a number. Roy dialed it in and called.

"Hello?" What sounded like Pinako Rockbells' voice answered.

"Is this Pinako Rockbell?" Roy asked.

"Yes and who is this?"

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang. Is Rain there right now?"

"No, she and Ed are visiting her home and her mothers' grave. When she comes back I can have her call you?"

"No that's fine thank you."

"If you insist." Roy hung up.

"Damn it!" He shouted and put on his trench coat.

Rain's p.o.v.

Ed looked at me.

"This is your home? What happened to it?" He asked.

"I burned it down." I said simply.

"Why?"

"Because, its existence brought painful memories I'd rather not remember them."

"Oh, well mine is burnt down as well." He said.

"We should get back." I said and turned away because tears were forming in my eyes. We came back and found an unexpected guest.

"Mustang?" Ed asked.

I stood there, silent.

"Rain, let's go. Now." Roy barked.

"No." I crossed my arms.

"That's an order!" He said and picked me up roughly. "The Lieutenant is waiting for us." He said and left. We got on the train and I was thrashing in his arms, but he has a steel grip. "Stay still, and stop resisting!" He snapped. I stopped. He sat me next to Riza and sat across from us. I just didn't know what to do, Roy had never been mad at me like this. I kinda wanted to cry. I sniffled a little bit and stared out the window silently. I had no idea what I did wrong. I knew I was going to find out as soon as we got home. The train ride was long and I went to the bathroom a couple of times to cry and made sure I was clear before I came back. Riza never looked up from her paperwork the whole ride, and Roy never looked up from his notes.

A/N: this chap is a little wordy, but that's cool right? Did anyone else have a heart attack reading this? REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter seven

Rain's p.o.v

I woke up on a bed at the Rockbells house, with my left arm a nub. I went downstairs and followed the smell of food. Roy was sitting on the couch reading the paper and Riza was sitting at the table filling out paperwork. Pinako was setting plates down, and Winry was polishing her newly made automail for me. I cringed.

"Oh, don't be a wimp." She looked at me.

"You try getting some damn automail and call me a wimp." I snarled grumpily. Roy looked up from his paper.

"Somebody's grumpy today." He teased.

"You would be too!" I snapped and resisted the urge to throw a fork at him.

I sat down next to Riza and whispered, "I so want to throw a fork at him, can I?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Trust me I want to a lot of times, but it may make him angry." She laughed, and Roy looked up and glared at her. I dug in to the food Pinako had made.

"This food is so good!" I said.

"Well eat up, because after, Winry and I are going to get started on your automail." Pinako said to me.

I sat in painful silence, honestly thinking about running; like that time with Roy, but, Roy read my mind. He gave me a look that said; you run, I will find you. So I sighed in bitter defeat. _Damn homunculi and their portal of truth… Now I'm a confirmed sacrifice… Fuck._

"You know, Rain, you remind me of Ed a lot of times." Winry said.

"How's that?" Roy asked.

"Well she never cares for herself, only others and gets mad easily."

"Now that I think of it, yes, they are similar. Especially in size." Roy observed.

"I am not short!" I shouted.

"Yes, she and Edward _are _alike. By a lot if I must say." Riza nodded. "But, they get along so well and yet so alike. How can that be?" She wondered aloud.

"Ready Rain?" Winry asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

**_Three weeks later _**

"Ready to go back to Central?" Breda asked me. Roy and Riza had to go back last week for work, there were some complications. They sent Breda to come take me home.

I clenched my metal fist. "Yeah."

"Rain, make sure to take it easy for a couple more days, okay?" Winry said.

I put up my metal hand. "Yeah, yeah." I said and something hard hit my head.

"Don't get into any danger!" Winry shouted.

"Why'd you throw a wrench at my head?!" I yelled. Breda helped me up.

"Let's go, boss." He said.

I dusted myself off, and said, "Yeah." Then I followed Breda to the train station. "Do you need me to pay?" I asked.

"Nah, the Colonel gave me money to get you." He said.

"Well that was considerate." I said and sat on an empty bench. My stomach growled and I got me and Breda a snack from the vending machine. I got back to the bench where Breda was and gave him a bag of chips.

"Oh, thanks." He said in surprise.

"No problem." I said and sat down. We waited for the train in silence.

We finally arrived to Central and it was late afternoon. Havoc was waiting in a car. I got in the passenger seat and nodded to him. He nodded back. Breda waved good bye and walked away.

"Where we going?" I asked him

"Command." He said. I leaned my head back on the seat and crashed.

Roy's point of view

"Here she is Colonel, she's out cold though. I'm afraid to wake her." Havoc told Roy as he carried the sleeping, frail body into his office.

"That's okay, just set her on the couch. She doesn't have work to do anyway. She probably couldn't get any sleep with her pain of the automail procedure." Roy said. Havoc set her on the couch and the blond teenage alchemist looked up from his report.

"Edward, you have a report to finish." Hawkeye said. "You too Colonel, you have paper work to finish." She said as Roy started chuckling. He returned to work. Hawkeye got out a pillow and a blanket for Rain. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her big round brown eyes, full of softness Roy and Ed have never seen. But then they fluttered closed and she fell back to unconsciousness. Ed looked at Roy as if to say; _she looked like a child_. Roy nodded. Rain's eyes were normally full of hatred for the world, never caring, even if she smiled. Her eyebrows were always slanted worry lines clear on her forehead. But in her sleep, she looked happy. Her eyebrows were easy, her worry lines gone. Ed would've looked at her all day, if Hawkeye wasn't there. _Has her face always been that beautiful?_ Ed could never look at her face without feeling sad.

Rain's point of view

I woke up in Roy's office. My head was on a pillow and I was wrapped in a blanket. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Riza was standing by Roy's desk, where Roy was working on paper work.

Ed was sitting on the couch filling in a report. Riza looked at me and smiled.

"Good evening Rain, did you get a good sleep?"

"Uh yeah." I said and realized it was dark outside. Roy looked up at me.

"We're going to have to stay here for the night, too much work for me to go home. I thought you wouldn't wanna be home alone all night." He explained.

"Ready for dinner?" Riza asked everyone. We all said yes, and we went downstairs to the cafeteria. We all got food and sat down. Roy and Ed had to continue working while eating, due to Riza's demands. I sat next to Riza and ate.

"Do I have work to be done?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, you stay on top of your work, unlike these two." _Oh, trust me Riza, I do my fair share of procrastination, but Roy makes me do my reports at home._

I finished eating and went back to the office. I was glad Havoc had brought my suitcase in, because my sketch book and pencils were in it. It was just me and Roy in the office at the time; Riza and Ed were still eating and when me and Roy left Riza was yelling at Ed.

Suddenly the Fuhrer walked in. I got up and saluted him. Roy did the same.

"Your excellency! What brings us the pleasure of your presence today?" Mustang said respectfully, though I could see hatred clear in his eyes. I wondered why.

"I wanted young Rain to take a walk with me. Don't worry I'll bring her back. Is that okay Colonel Mustang?" The old man smiled a warm smile.

"Of course sir." Mustang said uneasily.

"Rain, if you please?" The fuhrer said, and I followed him.

"I would like to introduce you to my son and wife." The fuhrer explained.

"Oh, it's a great honor sir!" I said and bowed.

"Don't sweat it; they've been eager to meet you, especially Seliem." He chuckled. We arrived to the fuhrer's home and I smoothed my hair, and straightened my shirt.

"Dear, I've brought Broken Fire!" He called to his wife. An elderly woman came down.

"So, you're the other young alchemist we've been hearing so much about. My, you certainly are a beautiful girl. It's an honor to meet you." She extended her hand.

"It's all my pleasure Mrs. Bradley. And thank you." I said and shook her hand, a fake smile plastered on my face. I cannot ever have a genuine smile unless with Roy or Ed.

"Daddy, is she really here?" I heard behind me, and I jumped in surprise, because I felt a dark presence.

"Nunh!" I yelped in surprise.

"Seliem, don't scare our guests like that." The fuhrer told his son. He looked at me.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to meet you!" Seliem apologized.

"It's okay." I smiled again.

"Why don't we all have some tea?" Mrs. Bradley suggested.

"Sounds great, though I'm honestly not a fan of tea." I said, sheepishly.

"That's quite alright, what is it you prefer?" She asked.

"Milk actually."

"We can get that for you dear."

"Wow, thanks." I said in appreciation. We sat down and Seliem asked me a bunch of questions and gushed over my beauty. The fuhrer got up.

"We outta get you back to Colonel Mustang, he must be worried sick."

I finished my milk and got up. "Him and Ed both." I laughed. "It was very nice meeting you Mrs. Bradley, and Seliem." I shook Mrs. Bradley's hand and Seliem gave me a kiss on the cheek. We walked out and I followed him to Roy's office.

"I'll leave you here." He said as we reached the door, and winked at me. I knocked softly on the door and Roy opened it. He enveloped me in a tight hug.

"I was so worried! Where were you?" He asked

"The Fuhrer took me to meet his family." I said.

"Is she here?" I heard Ed ask from inside the office.

"Edward, focus on your reports." Riza told him. "Colonel, get back to your paperwork."

Roy let me go and went to his desk. I came in after him and shut the door. I sat on the couch and looked at Riza.

"Still no work?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I lay on the couch bored out of my mind, and anxiously awaited when I could go home with Roy.

_"What's wrong with you? You're so selfish." A black haired woman stood over me._

_I put my fists up. "Really Lust? I'm selfish? Only to you, dear." I said and punched her in the face. _

_We fought and fought, and then I heard a males voice come out of lusts mouth._

_"Rain, get up! Wake up!" It said, worried._

"Huh?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Roy was over me, his eyes full of worry.

"Rain, did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

I sat up and rubbed my head. "Something like that…" I muttered. We were still in Roy's office.

"Well, it's time to head home; do you want to go to school today?" He asked me as I got up.

"Nah… Is Ed going, do you know?"

"Yeah, the lieutenant makes him go every day. She has it arranged that if the school needs to call a parent, they call her."

"Oh, boy, she must get called often." I said and picked up my suitcase.

"She does." He opened the door and locked it. I laughed and yawned.

"Boy, am I tired." I yawned.

"Did you get _any _sleep while I was gone?" He asked me.

"I can't see how I could've. Automail hurts." I got in the car and sat back in my seat.

"I know you want to spend some time with me, I can tell, but, I need some sleep too." He petted my head. "I promise we'll spend time after we get our sleep."

We got home and I waddled into the house sleepily. As soon as I hit the couch I was out cold.

When I woke up I was wrapped in a blanket and sprawled on the floor. Roy was sitting at the table reading the paper. I was surprised that he was up before me. He saw me open my eyes and got up. He swept me up into his arms swiftly and picked up my blanket.

"Good evening." He said and sat on the couch.

"Alright, who's coming over to babysit tonight?" I asked knowing because he was acting weird.

"Not coming over, you're going to the Lieutenants apartment for the night, and she's going to watch you. I must warn you, she's a lot stricter than I am." Roy said.

"Right." I nodded.

Roy got up, me still in his arms. "Alright, let's go, I have business to attend to." He said and sat me down. I grabbed my black duster and made sure I had food in it. Then I grabbed my gloves just in case. Mustang was talking on the phone.

"No, Barry. The Lieutenant does not want you over. End of discussion. Don't make me burn you! Good." He was yelling into the phone. I walked out the door and headed to the lieutenants house.

Roy looked out the door. "You sure you wanna walk?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need some exercise. It's not too far." I answered without turning around. "See you tomorrow." I yelled and turned a corner. _You worry him, you know that? You're so cruel to him. _A voice said in my head. And it echoed.

_Cruel._

"No."

_Cruel._

"No! I'm not cruel!" I shouted and fell to the ground, tears soaking my cheeks. "I'm not cruel…"

Riza's Point of View

"I found her Colonel; she was a few blocks away, crumpled on the sidewalk, covered in snow. She was sobbing unconsciously." Riza said to the phone.

"Is she okay? Is she awake?" Roy asked, worried.

"Yeah, she's okay, and she's awake, but she has not spoken."

"Oh. Okay, thanks lieutenant." He said and hung up.

"My mom, no one came to her funeral." Rain said quietly.

"Why?" Riza asked.

"Because our whole family hated us, my mom, dad and I. That day, I sat at my mom's grave, alone. It was pouring that day." She looked up. "No one came to take me home. Every day I would come back to her grave. One day, my aunt forged a will for my mom saying all her money would go to her, and that she wanted to be cremated and that the ashes be given to me with my fathers. Her being cremated, gave me some sort of motive, I suppose… To move on and see the colonel. At first I was worried about the whole thing, maybe he would reject me, or I would fail the exams, or I would be killed. I had no idea what I was running into, but my mom, she had told me that Roy was a kind man, that he would take care of me the best he could.

"When I took the exam, the written part was the easy part, most certainly. The questions were the hardest. The fuhrer's last question stuck with me. 'Are you sure that this will be good for you?' and I answered with a simple and quiet, 'I don't know.' I knew I had passed the moment I saw their faces. Was it worth it? I don't know yet." Rain put her head down and returned back to being deadly silent.

The next day

Rain's point of view

"Rain, are you ready?" Roy asked me concern in his eyes. My eyes were dull, and defeated. I just simply nodded. "Has she talked at all?" He whispered to Riza, who was preparing for work.

"No, sir." She replied.

"Well, thanks for keeping her." Roy sighed.

"Not a problem, sir."

Roy walked out the door and I shuffled behind him, looking at the ground. He turned around.

"Rain, are you okay?" He asked. I looked up at him with my defeated eyes and looked to the side. Ed was standing by the wall looking at me with concerned eyes. "Fullmetal? What are you doing here, and where's Alphonse?" Roy asked him.

"I had to get a dorm. Al's in the dorm. Is she okay?" Edward looked at me.

"I don't know. Something happened to her last night, and she hasn't spoken since yesterday." Roy looked at Ed with pleading eyes.

"That's unusual. Has she eaten?"

"The lieutenant told me she never touched her food."

Ed's eyes widened. "That's really odd…" He stepped up to me and I took a tiny step back, cowering behind Roy. Ed looked up at Roy and he glanced at me behind him.

"Make sure to take care of her at school tomorrow." Was all Roy said as he grabbed my hand and lead me out. We got in his car, and I looked straight ahead, remaining silent. Roy never once spoke, but glanced at me from time to time. His dark eyes were a little concerned, but that was natural.

When we got home I opened the door of the car and hopped out; waiting for Roy to unlock the door. He unlocked it, and I went in after him, sitting on the couch, watching the wall.

"You okay with going back tomorrow?" He asked me as he hung up his coat and jacket.

I looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Do you know where your uniform is?"

Another slight nod.

"I'll make some supper."

**End of Chapter seven**

**A/N: that's all for today folks! ~BrokenFireAlch**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Rain's p.o.v

I woke up on a bed at the Rockbells house, with my left arm a nub. I went downstairs and followed the smell of food. Roy was sitting on the couch reading the paper and Riza was sitting at the table filling out paperwork. Pinako was setting plates down, and Winry was polishing her newly made automail for me. I cringed.

"Oh, don't be a wimp." She looked at me.

"You try getting some damn automail and call me a wimp." I snarled grumpily. Roy looked up from his paper.

"Somebody's grumpy today." He teased.

"You would be too!" I snapped and resisted the urge to throw a fork at him.

I sat down next to Riza and whispered, "I so want to throw a fork at him, can I?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Trust me I want to a lot of times, but it may make him angry." She laughed, and Roy looked up and glared at her. I dug in to the food Pinako had made.

"This food is so good!" I said.

"Well eat up, because after, Winry and I are going to get started on your automail." Pinako said to me.

I sat in painful silence, honestly thinking about running; like that time with Roy, but, Roy read my mind. He gave me a look that said; you run, I will find you. So I sighed in bitter defeat. _Damn homunculi and their portal of truth… Now I'm a confirmed sacrifice… Fuck._

"You know, Rain, you remind me of Ed a lot of times." Winry said.

"How's that?" Roy asked.

"Well she never cares for herself, only others and gets mad easily."

"Now that I think of it, yes, they are similar. Especially in size." Roy observed.

"I am not short!" I shouted.

"Yes, she and Edward _are _alike. By a lot if I must say." Riza nodded. "But, they get along so well and yet so alike. How can that be?" She wondered aloud.

"Ready Rain?" Winry asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

**_Three weeks later _**

"Ready to go back to Central?" Breda asked me. Roy and Riza had to go back last week for work, there were some complications. They sent Breda to come take me home.

I clenched my metal fist. "Yeah."

"Rain, make sure to take it easy for a couple more days, okay?" Winry said.

I put up my metal hand. "Yeah, yeah." I said and something hard hit my head.

"Don't get into any danger!" Winry shouted.

"Why'd you throw a wrench at my head?!" I yelled. Breda helped me up.

"Let's go, boss." He said.

I dusted myself off, and said, "Yeah." Then I followed Breda to the train station. "Do you need me to pay?" I asked.

"Nah, the Colonel gave me money to get you." He said.

"Well that was considerate." I said and sat on an empty bench. My stomach growled and I got me and Breda a snack from the vending machine. I got back to the bench where Breda was and gave him a bag of chips.

"Oh, thanks." He said in surprise.

"No problem." I said and sat down. We waited for the train in silence.

We finally arrived to Central and it was late afternoon. Havoc was waiting in a car. I got in the passenger seat and nodded to him. He nodded back. Breda waved good bye and walked away.

"Where we going?" I asked him

"Command." He said. I leaned my head back on the seat and crashed.

Roy's point of view

"Here she is Colonel, she's out cold though. I'm afraid to wake her." Havoc told Roy as he carried the sleeping, frail body into his office.

"That's okay, just set her on the couch. She doesn't have work to do anyway. She probably couldn't get any sleep with her pain of the automail procedure." Roy said. Havoc set her on the couch and the blond teenage alchemist looked up from his report.

"Edward, you have a report to finish." Hawkeye said. "You too Colonel, you have paper work to finish." She said as Roy started chuckling. He returned to work. Hawkeye got out a pillow and a blanket for Rain. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her big round brown eyes, full of softness Roy and Ed have never seen. But then they fluttered closed and she fell back to unconsciousness. Ed looked at Roy as if to say; _she looked like a child_. Roy nodded. Rain's eyes were normally full of hatred for the world, never caring, even if she smiled. Her eyebrows were always slanted worry lines clear on her forehead. But in her sleep, she looked happy. Her eyebrows were easy, her worry lines gone. Ed would've looked at her all day, if Hawkeye wasn't there. _Has her face always been that beautiful?_ Ed could never look at her face without feeling sad.

Rain's point of view

I woke up in Roy's office. My head was on a pillow and I was wrapped in a blanket. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Riza was standing by Roy's desk, where Roy was working on paper work.

Ed was sitting on the couch filling in a report. Riza looked at me and smiled.

"Good evening Rain, did you get a good sleep?"

"Uh yeah." I said and realized it was dark outside. Roy looked up at me.

"We're going to have to stay here for the night, too much work for me to go home. I thought you wouldn't wanna be home alone all night." He explained.

"Ready for dinner?" Riza asked everyone. We all said yes, and we went downstairs to the cafeteria. We all got food and sat down. Roy and Ed had to continue working while eating, due to Riza's demands. I sat next to Riza and ate.

"Do I have work to be done?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, you stay on top of your work, unlike these two." _Oh, trust me Riza, I do my fair share of procrastination, but Roy makes me do my reports at home._

I finished eating and went back to the office. I was glad Havoc had brought my suitcase in, because my sketch book and pencils were in it. It was just me and Roy in the office at the time; Riza and Ed were still eating and when me and Roy left Riza was yelling at Ed.

Suddenly the Fuhrer walked in. I got up and saluted him. Roy did the same.

"Your excellency! What brings us the pleasure of your presence today?" Mustang said respectfully, though I could see hatred clear in his eyes. I wondered why.

"I wanted young Rain to take a walk with me. Don't worry I'll bring her back. Is that okay Colonel Mustang?" The old man smiled a warm smile.

"Of course sir." Mustang said uneasily.

"Rain, if you please?" The fuhrer said, and I followed him.

"I would like to introduce you to my son and wife." The fuhrer explained.

"Oh, it's a great honor sir!" I said and bowed.

"Don't sweat it; they've been eager to meet you, especially Seliem." He chuckled. We arrived to the fuhrer's home and I smoothed my hair, and straightened my shirt.

"Dear, I've brought Broken Fire!" He called to his wife. An elderly woman came down.

"So, you're the other young alchemist we've been hearing so much about. My, you certainly are a beautiful girl. It's an honor to meet you." She extended her hand.

"It's all my pleasure Mrs. Bradley. And thank you." I said and shook her hand, a fake smile plastered on my face. I cannot ever have a genuine smile unless with Roy or Ed.

"Daddy, is she really here?" I heard behind me, and I jumped in surprise, because I felt a dark presence.

"Nunh!" I yelped in surprise.

"Seliem, don't scare our guests like that." The fuhrer told his son. He looked at me.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to meet you!" Seliem apologized.

"It's okay." I smiled again.

"Why don't we all have some tea?" Mrs. Bradley suggested.

"Sounds great, though I'm honestly not a fan of tea." I said, sheepishly.

"That's quite alright, what is it you prefer?" She asked.

"Milk actually."

"We can get that for you dear."

"Wow, thanks." I said in appreciation. We sat down and Seliem asked me a bunch of questions and gushed over my beauty. The fuhrer got up.

"We outta get you back to Colonel Mustang, he must be worried sick."

I finished my milk and got up. "Him and Ed both." I laughed. "It was very nice meeting you Mrs. Bradley, and Seliem." I shook Mrs. Bradley's hand and Seliem gave me a kiss on the cheek. We walked out and I followed him to Roy's office.

"I'll leave you here." He said as we reached the door, and winked at me. I knocked softly on the door and Roy opened it. He enveloped me in a tight hug.

"I was so worried! Where were you?" He asked

"The Fuhrer took me to meet his family." I said.

"Is she here?" I heard Ed ask from inside the office.

"Edward, focus on your reports." Riza told him. "Colonel, get back to your paperwork."

Roy let me go and went to his desk. I came in after him and shut the door. I sat on the couch and looked at Riza.

"Still no work?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I lay on the couch bored out of my mind, and anxiously awaited when I could go home with Roy.

_"What's wrong with you? You're so selfish." A black haired woman stood over me._

_I put my fists up. "Really Lust? I'm selfish? Only to you, dear." I said and punched her in the face. _

_We fought and fought, and then I heard a males voice come out of lusts mouth._

_"Rain, get up! Wake up!" It said, worried._

"Huh?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Roy was over me, his eyes full of worry.

"Rain, did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

I sat up and rubbed my head. "Something like that…" I muttered. We were still in Roy's office.

"Well, it's time to head home; do you want to go to school today?" He asked me as I got up.

"Nah… Is Ed going, do you know?"

"Yeah, the lieutenant makes him go every day. She has it arranged that if the school needs to call a parent, they call her."

"Oh, boy, she must get called often." I said and picked up my suitcase.

"She does." He opened the door and locked it. I laughed and yawned.

"Boy, am I tired." I yawned.

"Did you get _any _sleep while I was gone?" He asked me.

"I can't see how I could've. Automail hurts." I got in the car and sat back in my seat.

"I know you want to spend some time with me, I can tell, but, I need some sleep too." He petted my head. "I promise we'll spend time after we get our sleep."

We got home and I waddled into the house sleepily. As soon as I hit the couch I was out cold.

When I woke up I was wrapped in a blanket and sprawled on the floor. Roy was sitting at the table reading the paper. I was surprised that he was up before me. He saw me open my eyes and got up. He swept me up into his arms swiftly and picked up my blanket.

"Good evening." He said and sat on the couch.

"Alright, who's coming over to babysit tonight?" I asked knowing because he was acting weird.

"Not coming over, you're going to the Lieutenants apartment for the night, and she's going to watch you. I must warn you, she's a lot stricter than I am." Roy said.

"Right." I nodded.

Roy got up, me still in his arms. "Alright, let's go, I have business to attend to." He said and sat me down. I grabbed my black duster and made sure I had food in it. Then I grabbed my gloves just in case. Mustang was talking on the phone.

"No, Barry. The Lieutenant does not want you over. End of discussion. Don't make me burn you! Good." He was yelling into the phone. I walked out the door and headed to the lieutenants house.

Roy looked out the door. "You sure you wanna walk?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need some exercise. It's not too far." I answered without turning around. "See you tomorrow." I yelled and turned a corner. _You worry him, you know that? You're so cruel to him. _A voice said in my head. And it echoed.

_Cruel._

"No."

_Cruel._

"No! I'm not cruel!" I shouted and fell to the ground, tears soaking my cheeks. "I'm not cruel…"

Riza's Point of View

"I found her Colonel; she was a few blocks away, crumpled on the sidewalk, covered in snow. She was sobbing unconsciously." Riza said to the phone.

"Is she okay? Is she awake?" Roy asked, worried.

"Yeah, she's okay, and she's awake, but she has not spoken."

"Oh. Okay, thanks lieutenant." He said and hung up.

"My mom, no one came to her funeral." Rain said quietly.

"Why?" Riza asked.

"Because our whole family hated us, my mom, dad and I. That day, I sat at my mom's grave, alone. It was pouring that day." She looked up. "No one came to take me home. Every day I would come back to her grave. One day, my aunt forged a will for my mom saying all her money would go to her, and that she wanted to be cremated and that the ashes be given to me with my fathers. Her being cremated, gave me some sort of motive, I suppose… To move on and see the colonel. At first I was worried about the whole thing, maybe he would reject me, or I would fail the exams, or I would be killed. I had no idea what I was running into, but my mom, she had told me that Roy was a kind man, that he would take care of me the best he could.

"When I took the exam, the written part was the easy part, most certainly. The questions were the hardest. The fuhrer's last question stuck with me. 'Are you sure that this will be good for you?' and I answered with a simple and quiet, 'I don't know.' I knew I had passed the moment I saw their faces. Was it worth it? I don't know yet." Rain put her head down and returned back to being deadly silent.

The next day

Rain's point of view

"Rain, are you ready?" Roy asked me concern in his eyes. My eyes were dull, and defeated. I just simply nodded. "Has she talked at all?" He whispered to Riza, who was preparing for work.

"No, sir." She replied.

"Well, thanks for keeping her." Roy sighed.

"Not a problem, sir."

Roy walked out the door and I shuffled behind him, looking at the ground. He turned around.

"Rain, are you okay?" He asked. I looked up at him with my defeated eyes and looked to the side. Ed was standing by the wall looking at me with concerned eyes. "Fullmetal? What are you doing here, and where's Alphonse?" Roy asked him.

"I had to get a dorm. Al's in the dorm. Is she okay?" Edward looked at me.

"I don't know. Something happened to her last night, and she hasn't spoken since yesterday." Roy looked at Ed with pleading eyes.

"That's unusual. Has she eaten?"

"The lieutenant told me she never touched her food."

Ed's eyes widened. "That's really odd…" He stepped up to me and I took a tiny step back, cowering behind Roy. Ed looked up at Roy and he glanced at me behind him.

"Make sure to take care of her at school tomorrow." Was all Roy said as he grabbed my hand and lead me out. We got in his car, and I looked straight ahead, remaining silent. Roy never once spoke, but glanced at me from time to time. His dark eyes were a little concerned, but that was natural.

When we got home I opened the door of the car and hopped out; waiting for Roy to unlock the door. He unlocked it, and I went in after him, sitting on the couch, watching the wall.

"You okay with going back tomorrow?" He asked me as he hung up his coat and jacket.

I looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Do you know where your uniform is?"

Another slight nod.

"I'll make some supper."

**End of Chapter seven**

**A/N: that's all for today folks! ~BrokenFireAlch**


End file.
